<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tome - Rogue, Chapter 10| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader by ACourtofSnakesandStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959092">Tome - Rogue, Chapter 10| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofSnakesandStars/pseuds/ACourtofSnakesandStars'>ACourtofSnakesandStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Descriptions of sex, F/M, Mentions of death/violence, Reader Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, using sex to tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofSnakesandStars/pseuds/ACourtofSnakesandStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You find yourself talking to a mysterious stranger, whom you can’t help but feel a pull towards. Will the Mandalorian get there in time? And what will happen when he shows up?</p><p>Warnings: Gonna put this as an 18+ but it’s not SUPER graphic,  Swearing (this is a given by now), a little angst, sexual tension – a lot - &amp;mentions of sex that are kinda detailed, WE GETTING HOT IN HERE TODAY</p><p>AN: I was trying to hold off on the sexual tension but I couldn’t wait any longer and I needed to add some of Din’s darker side – I blame all the fanfics and Tik Tok, and i’m not ashamed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader, The Mandalorian x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogue| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tome - Rogue, Chapter 10| The Mandalorian x Force Sensitive! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mando’a translation: Tome – Together</em>
</p><p>You studied the man as he drew off his hood. </p><p>He had inky black hair, so dark the loose waves caught a blue tone in the light of the cantina, like the wings of a crow or a raven. </p><p>His skin was softly tanned, yet still a little pale, the pallor set off by the darkness of his hair. </p><p>But it was his eyes that drew your attention first. </p><p>They were the colour of melted amber, shockingly bright, like they almost glowed from within. They sparkled with flecks of gold, watching you with a keen interest, seeing what you would make of him and his offer. They glimmered like they already knew the answer before you did yourself. </p><p>He was heartbreakingly beautiful, and he knew it. Almost flawless. </p><p>So, where was his mark, his tell of a dark past, twisted with horrors and darkness that always seemed to follow beautiful people?</p><p>
  <em>There. </em>
</p><p>As the light shifted, you saw that he bore two long, wicked scars on his face. </p><p>One began just above his eyebrow, parting through it and narrowly missing the edge of his eye, before coming to a thin point on his high cheekbone. </p><p>The other was smaller, drawn across the plush curve of his lips. It twisted it only slightly, just slightly tugging up one corner, but they did nothing to mar his sheer beauty. </p><p>It was.. almost otherworldly. Disarming. </p><p>That, combined with his watchfulness gave you a distinct feeling that you were dancing the line between prey or… company?</p><p>Or maybe it was the way the light seemed to shy away from the planes of his face, whereas the shadows clung to him like a second skin, like they were an extension of him. </p><p>You remained perched on your seat, torn between immediately leaving and putting distance between yourself and this too-beautiful man… or joining him. </p><p>He tilted his head, leaning back in his seat and he motioned gracefully to the stool in from of him, “Join me, love. I won’t bite.” His lips curled up into a wider grin and you swore you could almost see fangs, “Not unless you want me to.” </p><p>You rolled your eyes, but something about the comment made you realise he probably wasn’t going to kill you if he was flirting with you. “Well, since you paid for my drinks.” You shrugged lightly, slid off of your seat and then joined him at his table. “I’m not so easily won over though, just to inform you.” </p><p>The man’s smile turned lazy, feline and he chuckled. The sound of his laugh was like velvet, sliding over your bones and whispering in your ear, “Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second, love. I can tell you need more than a few looks and drinks.” He ran those ridiculous eyes over you, taking in every inch and it felt like was seeing straight into your soul. He made a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat, lifting his eyes to yours again, “No. You strike me as the kind of girl who needs to be truly impressed with more than empty promises.”</p><p>Your skin warmed with his gaze, your eyes narrowing a little, but you mirrored his feline smirk, leaning forward and dropping your voice, “And you think you’re the one to impress me, do you?”</p><p>He looked over your face, leaning forward and the scent of rain-kissed cedar and thunderstorms washed over you, swirling around your head and filling your lungs, “Maybe. Though something tells me that I might have a contender.”</p><p>Unbidden, the thoughts of that night on the Crest came back in a rush, Lori’s bare hands tracing over your skin, your throat and pulling through your hair with utter adoration. </p><p>You tensed, an ache of longing ripping through you and it blew your cocky response out of the water. </p><p>The man blinked a little, his eyes softening as he read your response that was obviously clearer than you’d like it to be, “Apologies. I didn’t mean to step over the line, so forgive me if I have.” He leant back again, raising his drink to you. </p><p>You shook your head softly, giving him a smile that was perhaps only a little forced, “Don’t worry about it, really.” You clinked your glass to his and then sipped your drink, maybe taking a deeper drink than the situation required. “So, what really made you pay for my drinks?”</p><p>The man looked a little bashful, gazing at the back of his gloves, “I’ve only been on the planet for the day. I saw you practising with the Marshal earlier and I was impressed. And… wanted to meet the woman who fought like she was dancing.” With his eyelashes lowered, you could see that the scar just tugged at the edge of his eyelid, and you briefly wondered how he managed to walk away with his eye still in his head. </p><p>However, his words had you frowning slightly because… they were the exact same words the Mandalorian had spoken to Greef, in awe of you.  “Mmm-hm…” You raised an eyebrow at him, starting to believe you may have made a mistake in sitting here. “What’s the real reason?”</p><p>He lifted his eyes back to you, and had the good grace to look a little awkward, “I…” He sighed, “I fear I’m giving you the worst first impression of myself.” He spread his hands on the table almost in a gesture to show he meant no harm, “There have been rumours that… The Mandalorian who stole the Child had taken off with another bounty. And that…” </p><p>Your gaze was level and hard on him, wanting an answer and wanting it now, “And?”</p><p>He bit his lip, that curl of hair still resting over his forehead and making him longer especially with the guilt in his expression, “That there was something between him and his old bounty. Him and… you.” He inclined his head toward you slightly. </p><p>Warning bells began to tinkle in your head. “And where did you hear that?”</p><p>He shrugged lightly, lifting a hand, “Oh, one hears many things. Especially about you, my love. You’re famous in planets that don’t even know about the Mandalorian. Everyone knows someone who’s seen your puck.” He was reaching toward the sword on his back, his hand closed around the hilt.</p><p>Within a blink, your hand was on your own knife again, “I am going to give you thirty seconds to tell me the truth, or I swear, I will run my knife through that pretty eye of yours so quickly you won’t even have time to breathe.”</p><p>He blinked, something flickering in his expression, but he held his hands up further, “Easy.” He pulled his sword free of his holster, setting it on the table between you both. “I’m not here to take you in. I was shown your puck, but I refused. I had heard you were here, and I wanted to warn you.”</p><p>Your hand didn’t budge from the knife, “Warn me? Of what? I know that everyone is after me. I don’t need some stranger telling me that.”</p><p>The man tilted his head, adjusting the hood of his cloak over his shoulders now that his sword was out of the way, “Don’t you want to know who employed them all? All of the people who have been after you?” </p><p>
  <em>Is he playing with you?</em>
</p><p>You were entirely focused on him, ready to fling the knife and bolt should you need to. You knew how to get out of here, how to get up to the rooftops and dart across them. </p><p>
  <em>Don’t. Don’t ask him, just in case. Get out now.</em>
</p><p>He knew… He knew who sent everyone after your head.</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>This man knew who was responsible for the lives of friends and strangers.  </p><p>
  <em>You shouldn’t ask. This was a mistake. You needed to leave. </em>
</p><p>You looked away from his golden stare, drawn to look at the sword lying there on the table. </p><p>Your brows furrowed imperceptibly as you beheld the strange symbols carved onto the sheath. </p><p>Something about them seemed… familiar. Strangely so. They itched at the back of your mind like a forgotten language. </p><p>He lowered his golden eyes to the sword between you, sucking in the light of the room.</p><p>“The symbols on this sword… they call to you, don’t they?” He ran a gloved finger along the sheath, tracing delicately over the inscribed symbols. </p><p>You bit your lip, hesitating as you watched him. </p><p>He looked up at your expression, your hesitation and then he slowly unsheathed the sword, revealing the blade to you. </p><p>The blade was made of a deep, dark obsidian coloured material. It was like no metal you’d ever seen. It seemed sheer almost, like a gemstone but it was a rich ebony colour, as endless as space. It pulled in the light around it, sucked it dry and seemed to use it to glow darkly from within. </p><p>Along the centre of the blade, the same symbols were inscribed, but this time in a rich golden gilt. </p><p>With each symbol that was exposed, something rose within you. </p><p>He was right. </p><p>They truly did call to you. You didn’t know how, or why, but you felt like you knew what they meant, that you should understand them. </p><p>The caged power of the Force within you felt it too. </p><p>That’s what they were calling to, what they were connecting with.</p><p>The raven-haired man smiled that disarming smile again, his lips twitching up in delight, knowing he was correct. He remained silent for a few seconds, “They call to your power.”</p><p>Wait. </p><p>
  <em>He… knew? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck did he know about you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one knew. Not even the Mandalorian knew. </em>
</p><p>You reached for your blade instinctively again, watching the man in front of you. </p><p>Fear must have registered in your eyes, mixed with a defensive warning, because he held up his hands. </p><p>“Easy, I’m not going to hurt you. I already told you that. I’m not here for you, or the bounty.” He shrugged a little, “Okay, I am here for you, but not like that. You see, my sister was the same. She had the same… gifts, as you.” He mercifully kept his voice low, soft enough that only you could just hear it. </p><p>You didn’t speak, couln’t say anything, only watched him. Waiting. Even if curiosity did spark within you. </p><p>He smiled softly like he saw it, the scars on his lips doing nothing to mar the overwhelming, stunning impact of that simple gesture, “That’s right… she was so incredibly talented, and I adored her to pieces. She was beautiful and had such a light within her. Much like you. And I want to help you… like I tried to do for her.” He tilted his head a little, his molten eyes shimmering with sadness as he spoke about her. IT was etched in every line of his body, the pain of losing a loved one that you held so dear. </p><p>You swallowed, slowly letting go of your knife, “What happened to her? How do you know about me? Who is sending the hunters after me? Who <em>are </em>you?” The questions tumbled form your lips like rain, unable to stop them as you were faced with a man who could.. maybe help you?</p><p>He chuckled softly, filling the air with that musical sound again, “Let me answer the easiest one first. My name is Rena and-“</p><p>The doors to the cantina opened, letting in a warm, volcanic breeze. </p><p>You felt, rather than heard his presence behind you. You could recognise the almost silent footfalls, the barest scrape of armour as it got closer and closer to you. </p><p>With every step, it felt like you might jump out of your skin. </p><p>
  <em>He was here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d come back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had he come back for you?</em>
</p><p>“Get away from her.” His snarl made the chatter in the cantina drop a few notches, the atmosphere subtly changing as everyone tried not to listen in. </p><p>You could feel his height rising up behind you, and turned around in your seat to greet him, despite the snarl in his voice. Your elation at seeing him, the very way your bones hummed in delight made you miss what he just said. </p><p>“Lori.. you’re here.” You couldn’t deny the way you greedily took in his tall, beskar-clad form. His armour looked… dustier, dirtier than it usually did. Like he hadn’t had time to clean it. There were a few patches smudged over the chest plates, and the fabric beneath looked a little torn. The more rugged look was good on him, giving him that edge that you knew lingered beneath the surface. </p><p>Grogu rested at his side, in his little pouch bag. He cooed delightedly when he saw you, earning himself a grin and a wave. </p><p>And in the Mandalorian’s other hand…</p><p>Duru. </p><p>Held in his hand like he normally held the Child. </p><p>You tilted your head, reaching out to take her, “Lori, why are you carrying my cat like a baby?” You laughed, holding her furry body close  </p><p>He ignored you, his helmet focused on the figure opposite you. “I said, get away from her.” The rough baritone of his voice held a fierceness you’d never heard before, the promise of a thinly veiled threat should your companion continue to ignore him. </p><p>You blinked in surprise, at the fierceness in his tone. </p><p>You’d expected a ‘Hello’ at least, but here he was, acting like you were invisible and giving a death stare (you presumed) to the man opposite. </p><p>Rena chuckled softly, that laugh like flowing water over smooth stones, “Calm down, friend. I’m not going to hurt her.” He smiled at the Mandalorian, all easy charm and glowing eyes. </p><p>Mando growled, striding forward and he flung his arm out across your body… <em>like he was protecting you? </em></p><p>“I am not your friend. And you are nothing to her. So back off.”</p><p>You frowned, something prickling at the back of your neck, a feeling you couldn’t place. You appreciated the Mandalorian defending you but… from what?</p><p>Did he think you couldn’t be trusted to sit and talk to someone? That you were dumb enough to make a foolish mistake with so many after you?</p><p>“Mando. Enough. You don’t even know Rena. Neither do I. Calm down.” Your voice was soft, but firm. To tell him you appreciated the defence, but you didn’t need him to save you. </p><p>Besides, you wanted to know more about him, more about how he knew what lingered within you and how he planned to help. </p><p>He barely looked over his shoulder at you, keeping his head turned to Rena, “You’re right in that you don’t know him. But <em>I </em>do. So forgive me, but I’m the one calling the shots in this situation. Take the kid and go back to the Razor Crest. We’re leaving.”</p><p>Your shoulders straightened and your eyes flashed as you raised an eyebrow at him, “<em>You’re</em> the one calling the shots?” Your voice was flecked with icy coolness, and disbelief, “I can make my own decisions, Mandalorian. Despite what you may think.” You let acid creep into your tone, let him know you were referring to him decided to dump you here. </p><p>Rena’s amber eyes flicked between the two of you, dancing in amusement as he tilted his head, “I’d listen to her, Mandalorian. I think she knows what she’s doing. She doesn’t strike me as the kind of woman who likes to be told what to do.” The light bounced off his dark hair, making the inky curls catch a deep blue. His posture was at ease, leaning back in his chair, his sword within easy reach, should he need it. </p><p>The cantina was silent now, everyone flat out watching or listening to the potential fight that was going to ensue… and whether it would be between Mando and Rena, or Mando and yourself. </p><p>Mando still had his arm across your body and Duru’s too, actually. “And you don’t strike me as the kind of monster that plays with their food for so long. I know you like to have your sick little games, but this isn’t exactly your style is it.” His words were venomous, a tone you’d never ever heard before. </p><p>Anger flashed through you, chasing away the initial delight you had at seeing the Mandalorian. You understood his wariness of strangers, but he was being out of order. You weren’t stupid. You’d been doing this for long enough that your instincts were pretty sharp when it came who to trust and who to run away from. </p><p>You stood up, glaring at the back of his head, “Enough, Lori. This is ridiculous.” </p><p>Mando ignored the cold anger of your voice, finally looking at you over his shoulder. “Just wait outside. <em>Please.”</em> </p><p>His plea stopped you short. He had only ever used that word in such a tone once before.</p><p>In the kitchen area, with his hands on your skin and in your hair. </p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>And… was there a layer of <em>fear</em> beneath it?</p><p>You sighed, looking from him to Rena, reluctant to leave them in case the fight did indeed break out. This man… he said he could help. And he couldn’t very well do that dead, could he? </p><p>You didn’t doubt for a single second that Mando wouldn’t go down without a fight, but you sensed there was something coiled within Rena, a slumbering beast that was waiting to be provoked. It prowled behind his eyes and his smile. </p><p>As if reading this in your eyes, Rena smiled at you, shaking his head a little, “I’m not looking for a fight, love. Your Mandalorian will come back to you in one piece. And I’ll leave here in one piece as well.” His eyes shifted to Mando, something in them shifting, “Won’t I?”</p><p>Mando was still, his instincts on trigger mode and just waiting to explode, “I don’t like making promises I can’t keep.”</p><p>You groaned, rolling your eyes as you took Grogu from Mando. “Fine. You have five minutes.”</p><p>You rested the bag across your body, ignoring the eyes watching you as you stalked out of the cantina. “<em>Men.”</em></p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p>The cantina door opened, and the Mandalorian walked out. </p><p>A quick inspection revealed no damage, so you turned your gaze back to your knife. </p><p>You were perched on a wall, Grogu on your lap and Duru around your shoulders as you waited for the Mandalorian. </p><p>Having spotted you, he walked over, hesitating a few steps away like he was approaching a raging fire. </p><p>
  <em>Good. Let him hesitate. Let him know how fucking furious I am with him.</em>
</p><p>You said nothing, continuing to clean the blade of your knife on the edge of your cloak. </p><p>Silence stretched between you, broken only by the soft thump of Duru’s tail, and Grogu’s tiny huff as he looked between you both. </p><p>Mando observed you for a moment, before placing his hands on his hips and sighing, “Come on then.”</p><p>You turned over your knife, methodically buffing up the blade, “What the fuck was that? Do you treat all strangers the way you did in there?”</p><p>The Mandalorian was still, watching you carefully, “He’s not a stranger. He’s dangerous. Deadly.”</p><p>You still hadn’t looked at him, “I am dangerous. And deadly. I’ve killed people and ‘<em>played</em> with my food’. Does that mean I am a monster too?”</p><p>He shifted his weight to his other leg, “I didn’t call you a monster. You know I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry if it stirred anything up, I didn’t think” Your old argument must have flashed through his mind because it did yours. But that wasn’t the issue. </p><p>Grogu looked at you as you shook your head, “Nope. You didn’t think, did you? You waltzed in there. And made a scene.” </p><p>A noise filtered through the vocoder and over to you, “A <em>scene?</em> I would hardly call it making a scene. That guy is a stone-cold killer. He was sitting there, toying with you and no one would have batted an eyelid to help you. There are people after your head, him especially!” </p><p>Fire simmered through your veins. “Oh, for the love of all the stars, grow up! He isn’t deadly. He knew who I was, and he didn’t once raise a hand to hurt me. He said as much himself.”</p><p>The Mandalorian laughed, that damn laugh that made your teeth set on edge, “He told you, did he? Oh, forgive me then. Of course, he was telling the truth.” He shook his head, pacing and then coming back to you. </p><p>You frowned, watching him pace, “What is your problem with him? So I was talking to some guy in a bar, that immediately makes him a monster?” </p><p>The Mandalorian made a frustrated noise, raising his hands, “My <em>problem</em>, sweetheart, is that I thought you were smarter than that! Some creep tells you he knows who you are but he ‘isn’t going to hurt you’ and I thought you’d be running the other way and he’d be laying there with a knife in his chest! Not laughing with you over that fucking sword of his.” </p><p>This man was being ridiculous. </p><p>“So, this about my supposed stupidity now too, is it? Because I did something that <em>you</em> didn’t expect me to do?” You shoved your blade back into it’s sheath, nearly slicing your leg as you did. </p><p>Mando made <em>another</em> frustrated noise, “Fucking hell, you’re not listening to me, again!! This is not about you! This is about <em>him!!</em> He cannot be trusted. He is a monster and a murderer. And I don’t care if he was singing you nursery rhymes or telling you about the baby Porgs he adopts, he was lying! He is going to <em>kill</em> you and I am not letting that happen!”  </p><p>Jaw clenched, you glared at him still, “Have you seen him do such things? Where’s your proof he was going to kill me. Do you know him?”</p><p>“Not exactly. But I-“</p><p>“No. You don’t know him at all. You didn’t trust me to be able to handle the situation, even though there wasn’t a situation until you walked in.” </p><p>Mando crossed his arms across his stupidly broad chest, “Like I said. You clearly didn’t know what you were dealing with. Again.”</p><p>You slowly looked up at him, eyes blazing and Grogu made a noise, his little body going still. “Oh?”</p><p>The Mandalorian kept his gaze firmly on you, oozing that cockiness that grated on you as much as your own grated on him, “Nope.” He tilted his head, <em>“Someone</em> has to keep you safe.”</p><p>It was the insinuation on the word, ‘someone’, that had you picking up Grogu and placing him on the wall. He immediately tucked his chin into his tunic, his hands coming up to cover his ears. </p><p>A beat later, your fury exploded. </p><p>“<em>Someone</em> needs to keep me safe?! And I suppose that title oh so graciously falls on you, does it? Because you know everything about everyone who comes into contact with me?” You stalked toward him, poking a finger into his chest, “I was doing just <em>fine</em> before you. I don’t need you to keep saving me. If I remember correctly, it was <em>me</em> who saved you the last time. So don’t come out here on your high and mighty hero argument, you pretentious, shiny, <em>asshole!” </em>You pointed at him, “You can’t just walk in and start accusing people of being murderers when you clearly don’t know them!”</p><p>The Mandalorian sighed, “Don’t start this again. You know I didn’t mean it like that. So, don’t start calling me names either. I was trying to protect you, like I keep saying.”</p><p>You growled at him, “So you’re allowed to waltz in there and start spewing accusations, but I’m not allowed to call you out for being an asshole?”</p><p>Mando walked over to the wall where Grogu and Duru were perched, “I wasn’t spewing accusations, princess. I was telling the truth. When are you going to believe me?” He scooped up the kids, placing Grogu back in his pouch over his shoulder and holding Duru in his arm again. </p><p>For some reason, that fuelled your anger even more, that he took your cat and strolled off. You scrambled off of the wall, “Are you going to explain to me how you know then?” You followed him as he began to walk down the street, winding through the paths. </p><p>He didn’t even look at you just kept walking, “I just know that he went in there to kill you. He was playing with you first.”</p><p>You darted around a fruit cart, the setting sun bouncing off his shiny head and getting in your eyes, “And I asked you for your proof. Which I’m still waiting for.” </p><p>Mando stopped, so suddenly you bumped into his back with a soft <em>oof. </em>“Look. I just know, okay. Can’t you leave it at that for once?” You just knew there was a pleading expression underneath the helmet, but you weren’t letting it go. </p><p>You crossed your arms, arching a brow at him, “I’m gonna give you a minute to remember who I am and answer that question for yourself.” </p><p>He groaned, dropping his head back and looking at the darkening sky for a moment. “Fine.” He lowered his head to look at you again, “In Mandalorian culture, there are legends of a creature so foul, he was spat back out of the deepest pits of darkness. A man so cruel that darkness itself shies away from him. They say he has no soul. I didn’t believe in it when I was a Foundling. I thought it was just a story they told us to make sure we stayed in line but… I know that it’s true now. <em>He</em> is true. We call him Haran. It means cosmic annihilation, because that’s what he brings. He kills people for pure pleasure, but he drags it out in the worst way possible first. And he’s after you.”</p><p>You said nothing. Simply staring at him. </p><p>He stared back at you, waiting. </p><p>The seconds ticked by, Grogu and Duru looking between you both. </p><p>Finally, you spoke. Your voice was very quiet, very calm, “You mean to tell me. That you walked into that cantina, after over a month of not seeing me, without even saying hello, I might add. And you walked over to this man, accused him of being a murderer and threatened him… because you think he’s a <em>children’s story?!</em>” </p><p>The noise of exasperation that came from the man before you mirrored your own emotions, “For the love of- You’re impossible.” </p><p>“And you’re talking bullshit.” You snapped the words, arms still crossed, and you were just getting madder by the second. But something was suddenly becoming clear in your mind, some dark whisper to play with him. </p><p>Mando almost audibly rolled his eyes, shaking his head before turning around and continuing to walk. “Whatever, princess. You asked, I told you.”</p><p>There was no hesitation as you followed him again, “You’re lying.” </p><p>“Am I?” His voice was flat now, bored almost. He weaved through some more corners and streets, the paths getting quieter and some empty buildings rising up around you.  </p><p>“Yep. And I think I know why. I know why you suddenly went alpha male protective on me. I know why you made such a scene. And I know why you’re acting like this now.” You were poking at him; sure you knew the truth now. And if you were wrong, hell, maybe you could make him as frustrated as he had made you. </p><p>“Do enlighten me, princess. How do you know such things?” There was an edge to his voice, like he knew where you were going with this. </p><p>“Because to me, it sounds like you walked in there, saw me sitting with someone else and…”</p><p>He stopped, putting the kids down on a wall again as he turned to look at you, “And what? Say it.” The visor of his helmet was locked onto you and you had that feeling again that you had locked eyes. </p><p>You stared back at him, crossing your arms, voice dripping with fury and contempt, but now with an edge, “You were jealous.” </p><p>The evening was quiet, this part of town abandoned by the look of the crumbling buildings around you. </p><p>The Mandalorian laughed, but there was no humour in his voice, “Jealous? You think I was jealous of <em>him</em>?”</p><p>You bristled at the cocky laugh, eyes flashing again and that hidden part of you shimmered and trembled, “It sure as hell looked like it. You didn’t even say hello to me before you were descending upon us like an alpha male claiming your territory.” You stalked closer to him, two predators dancing around each other again, “I am not your territory, or your property. I am no-ones.”</p><p>Mando didn’t move, letting you come closer, “I know that. I never once laid claim to you. But when I walked and saw you sitting there with that.. that..”</p><p>You snarled softly, “Don’t say it again.”</p><p>He looked at you for a moment, “That creature… I lost it. You shouldn’t be on the same planet as him, let alone across the table.” He dropped his arms to his sides, displaying that restless energy that was so rare for him. </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh this time, “Because he’s some kind of spooky shadow man from your childhood stories? Please.”</p><p>Mando shook his head fiercely, pointing at you, “It’s the truth. Haran is real. And he was sitting opposite you, playing with you and pretending to be some bashful pretty boy.”</p><p>You prowled toward him, mimicking the shaking of his head. “No. Not good enough. Stop lying to me, Lori.” </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> lying to you!! Get it through your head, he was going to kill you!!”</p><p>You were right in front of him now, peering up at him, “Admit it.”</p><p>His voice was tight, but he didn’t back away, “Drop it, princess. I already told you.”</p><p>You shook your head, “I don’t believe you. If you wont tell me the truth I’ll help you.” You took a tiny step closer, so close your chest brushed against his as he panted a little. “I think you went to my room, expecting me to be there. You saw that I was gone and Duru was alone. You immediately thought the worst, and came rushing down to the cantina, hoping you’d find me there. And you did. Only it wasn’t what you expected.”</p><p>Mando was silent, his hands curling into fists and uncurling again. </p><p>You continued, relentless, “Instead of being on my own, you saw me sitting with another man. A damn good looking one at that.” You cooed the word at hi, dropping your tone to a seductive, needy one.</p><p>You wouldn’t have heard the soft growl if you hadn’t been this close, and it only spurred you on. “You saw us laughing, talking. And you didn’t like it.” You tilted your head a little, “You saw us and thought… how well do they know each other?” You lifted your hand, placing your fingertips on his chest, “Maybe we knew each other as friends. Or… maybe we knew each other more than that. Maybe we’d spent nights together…” You began to tap your fingers down the Mandalorian’s chest plate, as you lowered your voice to a seductive purr, “What if we couldn’t wait, couldn’t wait to get to the bed and he threw me against the wall, tearing the buttons off my trousers in his haste.” </p><p>Mando was breathing harder now, his hands curled up tight. You knew you were pushing his buttons, edging him to possible fury but something in you ached to do this, to feel something like that night before. You wanted a reaction out of him, something more than just protectiveness and care. You wanted him to lose his cool, break free of his restraint and just… do something. </p><p>“Maybe I tore off his clothes too, both of us kissing so fiercely we couldn’t breathe, our tongues dancing around each other as we grabbed at each other, pulling away the layers of clothes until…” </p><p>You rose up on tiptoe, your hands resting against his belly for support, and you knew the helmet would pick up your whispers, “Until he sunk into me, pushing me against the wall and <em>fucking</em> me, so hard and so loud that everyone in that building heard, that everyone knew what was happening. They knew his name, they knew my name, and they knew that we did not stop going. That we had sex on every available surface in that room. That I threw him on the bed and rode him until he was clawing at my hips. Do you want to see? Do you want to see the bruises that you think are on my hips?” </p><p>You turned your head, so your lips brushed the edge of his helmet and fire burned through you as he turned his head into your words and his hands twitched, “Do you wish it was you, Lori? Do you wish it was you that was making me scream? That you were the one leaving marks on my body? That you were the one buried so deep within me I could feel you in my belly?” You pushed your body into him, effectively pinning him to the wall with your own body, “Did you think about me whilst I was gone? Alone, in the middle of the night with only your hand to keep you company?”</p><p>Your fingers trailed to his clenched fist, curling your hand around it to bring it to your waist. </p><p>Only for him to let out a choked growl that set your bones ablaze. He spun quicker than you’d ever seen him move, switching the position and holding your hand against the wall, his other next your head, effectively creating a cage with his body, “<em>Shut up.”</em> </p><p>You grinned, hearing the rasping tone of his voice, “I knew it, I knew you were jealous. You <em>did</em> think I fucked him, didn’t y-“</p><p>Suddenly, his hand had left yours and was over your mouth, “For a girl who acts like a princess, you have a fucking vulgar mouth.” He tilted his head down to yours, his voice rumbly and sparking all sorts of images in your mind. “Maybe I was a little jealous. I’ll admit it.”</p><p>Your eyes flared with triumph, even if the hand on your mouth was coiling heat in your belly, making heat flood through your body – and between your legs. </p><p>The Mandalorian leant in closer, surrounding you with his scent again, smokey leather, metal and that distinct woodsy smell. “You asked me if I think about you… but what about you, <em>cyar'ika</em>? Do you think about me when <em>you’re</em> alone?”</p><p>By the stars, the way his voice dropped and rolled along your spine like a caress. It opened up the corner of your mind that you tried to ignore, the corner that spilled out every night, into your dreams. </p><p>“Do you think about that night on the Crest? What might have happened if we weren’t interrupted? Would my hands have gone lower? Touched where you wish it was me? Sunk into you and stroked you until your legs shook?” He chuckled lowly, a sound that would have brought you to your knees if he wasn’t caging you to the wall. He was so close you could no longer see your reflection in his visor. His head titled a little and you felt his body push into yours gently, all hard, cold armour, but beneath that… beneath his hips, <em>he</em> pressed into you. </p><p>You could feel the hard length of him, feel that he was turned on by this just as much as you, maybe he <em>wanted</em> this as much as you did. </p><p>Wanted the images searing through your mind, of his hands tearing around your clothes, dropping to your thighs and lifting them around his waist, gripping them so hard he left bruises as he pushed into you..  </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck. </em>
</p><p>Electricity crashed through your veins and your darkened eyes rolled back a little, thighs clenching. You couldn’t help it, your lips parted and a soft moan slipped from them, muffled against the leather of his hand and without thinking, you bit down on his fingers, tasting the leather. </p><p>His hand tensed over your mouth, his body jerking into yours a little as his breath left him in a soft huff. “<em>Fuck,</em> you d-“</p><p>“Uh, guys?”</p><p>Cara’s voice filtered through the haze of lust that clouded your brain, and immediately, the Mandalorian jumped backward, the two of you parting like you’d been shocked. </p><p>Heat flooded your cheeks and neck, not from embarrassment so much as a response to his words. </p><p>The man made you furious, made you see red but… you couldn’t deny the fire between you. The way you were dancing around each other since you met. You were seemingly in a constant stay of being polite, flirting with each other or being at each other’s throats – either through anger or pure lust. </p><p>“What is it, Cara?” Mando turned to her, his voice coming out a little harsher than intended due to the roughness of his voice, betraying the reactions of his body. </p><p>Her eyes flicked between the two of you, and you just knew she saw it all from the way she was holding back a smirk as she looked at you. “That guy from the cantina asked me to give you this.” She held something out to you. </p><p>You cleared your throat, pushing away from the wall and walking past Mando carefully, like the faintest touch between you both would ignite something. “Thanks, Cara” You took the object she held out and it was a thin metal card with a code embossed onto it. You frowned, flipping it over but all that lay on the other side was a symbol. A two headed snake coiled around a sword that looked a lot like the one that had been sheathed on his back. </p><p>The Mandalorian answered instead, thankfully staying where he was, “It’s a comms code. If you input it, it’ll connect you to him.” His voice was tight, “If he thinks-“</p><p>You held up a hand, not looking at him, “Don’t even finish that sentence.” You pocketed the card, letting out a breath, “I’m going to go and sort my things out. I… I’ll meet you all in a bit.” You allowed yourself a glance back at the Mandalorian, skin heating when you found his visor already trained on you. </p><p>You swallowed thickly, your blood simmering again but you made yourself turn around, avoiding Cara’s smirk, “C’mon, Duru.” </p><p>You headed back to your little apartment, relieved when you heard no trailing footsteps behind you. You needed the time alone for a minute, to process what the hell just happened between you both. </p><p>And maybe to cool down. </p><p>He would be the death of you. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>